Seth
Seth Ezekiel Cohen (1) is a half Jewish teenager who lives in Newport Beach in Orange County. Seth is the son of Sandy Cohen and Kirsten Cohen. He was befriended at the start of the series by Ryan Atwood, who later moved in with them. Seth is a big fan of comic books, indie music, anime, and science fiction, particularly Star Wars. The "Seth Cohen Starter Kit", which contains The Goonies DVD, a copy of The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier and Clay, and albums by Death Cab For Cutie, Bright Eyes, and The Shins. (2). He likens his friendship with Ryan to Kavalier and Clay. (3). He's also a big geek for comic books, citing Brian Michael Bendis as one of the greatest comic book writers of all time. (4). Summer Roberts was a girl Seth had held affection for for a long time before they dated, although Summer only realised she loved him more recently. Their relationship has had its high and low points, most obviously when Seth abandoned Summer at the end of Season One when he sailed away on The Summer Breeze (a boat named after Summer), or by the fact that they lost their virginities to each other. The two also having matching toy horses, called Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle. Season 1 Anna Stern was Seth's first girlfriend, who he met during a debutante ball. They started dating after Seth deciding in her favour during a contest for his affection between her and Summer Roberts. Unfortunately their relationship was short lived as they broke up when Seth made it obvious that he truly wanted Summer instead and had made the wrong choice. He and Summer lost their virginities together without knowing it. Summer came into Seth's room on Valentines day to say that she was a vrigin too. The following episode is where Seth made his proclomation of love to Summer on top of the coffee cart in the school lounge. At the end of the first season Seth, apparently feeling depressed after Ryan Atwood decides to return to Chino, left Newport Beach on a sailboat. In the second season premiere, it was revealed that after sailing to Santa Barbara, he apparently ran out of Twinkies, freaked out, sold his catamaran, and took a Greyhound to Luke's house in Portland where he stayed during the summer until Ryan convinced him to go home to Newport. Season 2 Alex Kelly worked in a club in Newport Beach, had divorced her parents and rented her own flat. She portrayed a tough image, which made Seth believe she was out of his league. Alex, however, found Seth's innocence appealing and the pair started dating shortly after he got a job working in the same club as her. The relation was short lived however. Alex, who was bisexual, dumped Seth for Marissa Cooper. He also fought over Summer with Zach Stevens, as well as developed a comic called Atomic County with him, eventually meeting George Lucas. Eventually right before they announced the winners of Prom King and Prom Queen Seth was able to sweep Summer off her feet by running onto the Stage and yet again proclaiming his love to her in front of all the kids at school. Season 3 Season 3 began as the core four were still dealing with the aftermath of the Trey Atwood shooting. After which Marissa and Ryan were forced to leave Harbor School. Taylor Townsend develops a crush on Seth but realizes that he truly loves Summer and decides to be their friend instead. Seth had trouble getting into Brown, which led him to lie to everyone but Ryan and Anna Stern. Anna and Seth meet by chance at Brown and she eventually helps him get accepted into the Rhode Island School of Design so he can stay with Summer. On the night of his father's 'Man Of The Year' award dinner Seth goes to the Newport Group's office to pick up his dad's designs for the hospital. While there he smokes a joint and forgets to put it out. It falls into a trashcan and eventually burns down the building. The company did not press charges. Relationships Ryan Atwood: His best friend. Summer Roberts: His girlfriend and then they get married at the end of the show. Marissa Cooper: His Friend Memorable Quotes See Memorable Quotes by Seth Cohen References * The Pilot * The Model Home * The Gamble * The Debut * The Outsider * The Girlfriend * The Escape * The Rescue * The Heights * The Perfect Couple * The Homecoming * The Secret * The Best Chrismukkah Ever * The Countdown * The Third Wheel * The Links * The Rivals * The Truth * The Heartbreak * The Telenovela * The Goodbye Girl * The L.A. * The Nana * The Proposal * The Shower * The Strip * The Ties That Bind Season 2 * The Distance * The Way We Were * The New Kids on the Block * The New Era * The SnO.C. * The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't * The Family Ties * The Power of Love * The Ex-Factor * The Accomplice * The Second Chance * The Lonely Hearts Club * The Test * The Rainy Day Women * The Mallpisode * The Blaze of Glory * The Brothers Grim * The Risky Business * The Rager * The O.C. Confidential * The Return of the Nana * The Showdown * The O.Sea * The Dearly Beloved Season 3 * The Aftermath * The Shape of Things to Come * The End of Innocence * The Last Waltz * The Perfect Storm * The Swells * The Anger Management * The Game Plan * The Disconnect * The Chrismukkah Bar Mitz-vahkkah * The Safe Harbor * The Sister Act * The Pot Stirrer * The Cliffhanger * The Heavy Lifting * The Road Warrior * The Journey * The Undertow * The Secrets and Lies * The Day After Tomorrow * The Dawn Patrol * The College Try * The Party Favor * The Man of The Year * The Graduates Season 4 * The Avengers * The Gringos * The Cold Turkey * The Metamorphosis * The Sleeping Beauty * The Summer Bummer * The Christmukk-huh * The Earth Girls Are Easy * The My Two Dads * The French Connection * The Dream Lover * The Groundhog Day * The Case Of The Franks * The Shake Up * The Night Moves * The End's Not Near, It's Here Other References * Music from the OC: Mix 3 External links *Seth Cohen Quotes Organized by Episode *The Ironist : The Seth Cohen Fanlisting *"The Seth Effect" : Seth Cohen's Impact on Modern Culture *Raw Like Sashimi : Music Blog plays Seth's Choices Cohen, Seth Category:Cohens Category:Nichols